Tineline
by Todd Maxwell
Summary: Tells about the birth of AC.


Timeline  
  
Written by: http:// www.geocities.com/blaze_lite  
  
And the people there.  
  
I though tthis was so good and detailed that it should be put up. Please visit that site and vote, on my behalf!  
  
  
  
AC 001 Several nations establish permanent space stations in geosynchronous Earth orbit. This is the first year of the After Colony (AC) calendar.  
  
AC 020  
  
The colony A02026 is constructed at Lagrange point 5. This colony will later become the home of the fierce and mighty Long clan when they are exiled from Earth by their fearful government. (Source: Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero)  
  
AC 022~ Space colony construction begins at Lagrange point 1. Due to unexpectedly severe conditions and strange new diseases, construction is greatly delayed.  
  
AC 050~ Nations begin withdrawing from space, until the countries of the Middle East - leaving the oil industry and looking for a new enterprise to invest in - join the colony project. Colony construction begins at the other Lagrange points.  
  
AC 070 Due to scarce resources and limited supplies from Earth, disputes break out at each Lagrange point. The Middle Eastern nations intercede and negotiate an end to the conflicts.  
  
AC 087 The colony V08744 is constructed at Lagrange point 2 (Source: Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero)  
  
AC 102 An Island 2 type colony is completed at Lagrange point 1 (L-1). With this success achieved, the colony project goes on to construct population centers composed of multiple colonies, popularly known as "colony clusters."  
  
On Earth, international disputes continue to escalate. Civilians flee the conflict by emigrating to the colonies, and soon 15% of the human population is living in space.  
  
AC 130~ With Earth's territorial lines redrawn, the conflicts die down.  
  
AC 133  
  
In the process of negotiating a lasting peace between the warring nations, the "United Earth Sphere Alliance" is established. In order to keep the peace - and deal with nations that oppose the new world government - the Alliance Forces are formed. One of the Alliance's key financial supporters is the military-industrial combine called the Romefeller Foundation.  
  
AC 140~ One by one, Earth's nations join the Alliance. As their mother countries join, the colonies are also enrolled, willing or not. The colonies are critical of the Alliance and its intentions, and the Alliance decides to respond with force in order to silence its critics.  
  
AC 147 In the name of peace and justice, the Alliance invokes the authority of its member nations to forcibly seize control of the colonies. Forces arestationed in space as part of the Alliance's "Cosmo-arma" (space forces).  
  
AC 149 The Alliance assembly transfers control of the previously- independent colonies to the mother countries that originally constructed and settled them. These nations then kindle a new colony emigration boom.  
  
AC 150~ The colonists, favoring autonomy, become increasingly dissatisfied with Alliance control.  
  
AC 165 In order to peacefully oppose the Alliance, the citizens of the colonies elect Heero Yuy as their representative. His charismatic leadership strengthens solidarity between the colonies.  
  
AC 170 Colony leader Heero Yuy's policies of demilitarization and non- violence are well-received by many of Earth's nations.  
  
AC 173 OZ, a subsidiary of the Romefeller Foundation, begins development of humanoid weapons known as "mobile suits."  
  
AC 174 Colony leader Heero Yuy makes a goodwill tour of Earth's nations, laying the groundwork for colonial independence.  
  
AC 175 Scientists Doctor J, Professor G, Doktor S, Instructor H, Master 0 and Howard complete the first combat-ready mobile suit. This prototype Leo is also known as the Tallgeese.  
  
On April 7, colony leader Heero Yuy is assassinated by an unknown gunman. The leaderless colonies are thrown into chaos, and the Alliance plans a second military intervention. In reaction to the assassination, the Tallgeese developers quit the mobile suit project and disappear.  
  
The Romefeller Foundation's OZ subsidiary becomes a secret society.  
  
AC 176 The Romefeller Foundation's OZ subsidiary begins production of a scaled-down version of the mobile suit Leo. (Source: Encyclopedia of Gundam W)  
  
The Alliance forms its first mobile suit force, the Special Mobile Suit corps or "Specials." The Specials, made up of Romefeller Foundation employees, are essentially a front for the secret society OZ.  
  
Under the pretext of suppressing the chaos in the colonies, the Alliance again sends in the military. Mobile suits are first used in combat. All colonies are placed under military supervision, and communication between colonies is prohibited to prevent future collaboration.  
  
AC 180 Doctor J, Professor G, Doktor S, Instructor H and Master 0 design the Wing Gundam Zero. OZ discovers their whereabouts, and they are forced to end their collaboration, split up and go underground.  
  
OZ begins development of the "Zodiac" series of mobile suits, which eventually includes the Tragos, Aries, Pisces and Cancer. (Source: Encyclopedia of Gundam W)  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner is born. Unlike his 29 sisters, he is born naturally rather than being a test-tube baby. Though genetic engineering has largely solved the reproductive complications that plagued the previous century's space colonists, the Winner family objects to this engineering on religious grounds; Quatre's mother dies in childbirth. Father Winner never tells his son of the circumstances of his birth, instead letting Quatre believe that he is a test-tube baby like his sisters. (Source: Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero)  
  
AC 182 The Alliance decides to stage a military intervention in the Sanc Kingdom, an advocate of Heero Yuy-style total pacifism. The capital falls in one day. King Peacecraft is killed; Princess Relena is rescued and adopted by trusted aide Darlian, while Prince Milliardo's whereabouts are unknown.  
  
Conflict breaks out in Eastern Europe. The Bloom family's wagon is caught in the crossfire between Alliance forces and rebels; Katherine Bloom (age 4) survives, but her parents and her baby brother Triton (age 2) are believed to be killed. Katherine is taken in by her parents' circus troupe. (Source: Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero)  
  
AC 187 A virus breaks out at L2's V08744 colony. An antidote is developed, but is not provided to the poorer and less desirable colonists. Among the unwanted is a gang of orphans led by a boy named Solo; a member of his gang steals the antidote from an Alliance base, but too late to save Solo. Dying, Solo promises to be with his friend forever, and the seven-year-old boy thus adopts the name "Duo." Though Duo didn't get enough antidote for himself, he never contracts the virus, and attributes this to Solo's watching over him. (Source: Endless Waltz novelization)  
  
After this, Duo and his fellow urchins are taken in by V08744's Maxwell Church. While the other boys are soon placed with foster homes, Duo ends up living at the church with the Reverend and kindly nun Sister Helen. Since Duo refuses to have his long hair cut, Sister Helen braids it for him. Ever the theological quibbler, Duo maintains that he doesn't believe in God, but he believes in the god of death as he's seen his handiwork many times in his short life. (Source: Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero)  
  
AC 188 Revolts break out in many colonies, and are ruthlessly crushed by the Alliance.  
  
At L3's X18999 colony, which is still a year from completion, Quinze leads an uprising. He and his followers steal eight Alliance mobile suits and attack Alliance military installations. Brigadier General Septem, the ranking Alliance officer at the colony, permits Specials officer Treize Khushrenada and three of his cadets, including 12-year-old Lucrezia Noin, to join the battle. Treize's forces handily outmanuever and defeat the rebels, though Treize is injured when he uses his mobile suit to block a bazooka shot aimed at Septem's base.  
  
Meanwhile, assassin Adin Lowe and his young ward have arrived at X18999. Adin's last assignment is to eliminate Septem. The assassination attempt fails, and Adin proceeds to rig the Alliance base's armory with explosives. Before he can detonate the charges, the hitman is mortally wounded, and it falls to his ward - the boy later code-named Heero Yuy - to trigger the explosives.  
  
After the X18999 crisis, Treize spends some time recovering in hospital, where he meets nurse Leia Barton. Leia's father, Barton Foundation head Dekim Barton, is reported killed in the conflict. Adin's ward is adopted and trained by Doctor J. (Source: Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero)  
  
Another uprising takes place at L2's V08744. Rebels seize the Maxwell Church, and when the Reverend urges them to lay down their arms and follow Heero Yuy's path of peace, they accuse him of being an Alliance spy. The rebels agree to leave the church if Duo can steal them a mobile suit, but when he returns to the church with his booty, he finds that the Alliance has attacked and razed it. 245 people are killed in the "Maxwell Church Massacre," including the Reverend and Sister Helen. (Source: Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero)  
  
At A0206, Master O, Chang Wufei's tutor, disappears from the Chang family's house. Dekim Barton commissions him, and his four fellow scientists, to develop an advanced mobile suit - a Gundam - for the resistance scheme known as "Operation Meteor." (Source: Endless Waltz novelization)  
  
AC 189 L3's X18999 colony is completed. Mariemeia Barton is born here; her mother is Leia Barton, and her father's identity is unknown.  
  
Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Noin graduate from the Specials' Lake Victoria academy, with the highest and the second highest marks in the academy's history, respectively. (Source: Endless Waltz novelization)  
  
AC 190 On Earth, a nameless ten-year-old boy fights against the Alliance as part a team of mercenary mobile suit pilots. His team is wiped out in a failed ambush, its location betrayed by an Alliance spy. The spy is revealed to be a girl named Middie Une, traveling with the mercenary corps, who spies to support her sick father and three brothers. (Source: Episode Zero)  
  
AC 191 At X18999, Leia Barton dies of an illness.  
  
On April 8, terrorists steal prototype Aries mobile suits from the Alliance's JAP point base. General Catalonia, commander of the Specials (and leader of the secret society OZ), dispatches Treize (age 19) and Zechs (age 15) to quash the rebellion. A terrorist captures eleven-year-old Relena Darlian, daughter of the Alliance's vice-minister for foreign affairs, and holds her hostage; she is rescued by Zechs. Zechs, in actuality Milliardo Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom, recognizes his long- lost sister but does not reveal his identity to her. (Source: Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero)  
  
AC 192 Howard and Professor G, both members of the salvage organization known as the Sweeper Group, complete the huge space ship Peacemillion and hide it on the lunar surface. Howard then goes to Earth to work aboard a salvage ship, while Professor G and his Sweeper cohorts remain in space.  
  
On the return trip, the Sweepers discover a stowaway and bring him before Professor G. The stowaway gives his name as "Duo Maxwell." Professor G replies, "What, like Maxwell's Demon?" - to which Duo responds, "I'm no demon, I'm the god of death!" (Source: Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero)  
  
AC 193 Treize Khushrenada becomes leader of the secret society OZ, and commander of the Specials.  
  
A shuttle carrying Quatre Raberba Winner is hijacked by a gang of renegades known as the Maganac Corps. Using the Winner family's captured ships, and with the tacit blessing of father Winner, the Maganac Corps plan to ferry workers from the resource satellite MO-III back to their families on Earth. Unwilling and unpaid, the MO-III workers have become virtually prisoners on the satellite.  
  
Feeling an affinity for the warm-hearted and closely-knit Maganac Corps, who are all test-tube babies as he believes himself to be, Quatre helps them in their rescue mission. He saves Maganac leader Rashid from a traitor and fights off Alliance forces to guard their escape, winning the Maganac Corps' eternal respect and gratitude. The Maganac Corps escort the rescued workers to Earth, while Quatre brings Instructor H back home with him. (Source: Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero)  
  
AC 194 Specials ace Zechs Merquise receives the first two-rank promotion in the organization's history, and acquires the nickname "Lightning Baron."  
  
Doctor J has given his ward, the boy later code-named Heero Yuy, an extensive course of training to prepare him for Operation Meteor. Heero carries out a sabotage mission, blowing up an Alliance base inside a space colony. Due to his miscalculation, the explosion causes civilian casualties, including a little girl and her puppy whom he had met earlier in the day. When the remorse-stricken Heero buries the dead puppy, Operation Meteor mastermind Dekim Barton demands that Doctor J re-train his agent to eliminate such useless human weaknesses. (Source: Endless Waltz, Endless Waltz novelization)  
  
The Alliance condemns the aging colony A0206. Rather than attempt to resettle its inhabitants, the fierce Long clan, General Septem orders that they be wiped out with biological weapons. Treize, preferring conventional warfare, dispatches a Specials force to destroy the colony before the Alliance's biological weapons unit arrives. Long Meirang, granddaughter of matriarch Ron Shirin, battles the Specials mobile suits using a reconstructed Tallgeese; her husband, the scholarly Chang Wufei, comes to her aid in the incomplete Shenlong Gundam. The Specials' attack is repulsed, and the Alliance's biological weapons are destroyed. Alliance officer Sally Po reports that the mission was successful, ensuring that A0206 will be left alone in future.  
  
Meirang, mortally wounded in the battle, dies in Wufei's arms. Wufei, who had once mocked his wife's conviction that she was the reincarnation of the legendary hero Nataku, gives this name to the Shenlong Gundam in Meirang's memory. He tells Master O that he will pilot the Shenlong as part of Operation Meteor. (Source: Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero)  
  
AC 195 At each colony cluster, anti-Alliance rebels prepare for Operation Meteor. Planned by Dekim Barton and coordinated by Quinze, the plan involves dropping a space colony on Earth to create a climatic catastrophe and global chaos. Then five super-advanced mobile suits, the Gundams, will be sent to Earth to seize control of the planet. The space colonists will thus become the rulers of the human race.  
  
At the L3 colony cluster, designated Gundam Heavy Arms pilot Trowa Barton realizes that Doktor S and his aides are trying to subvert his father's plan. When he threatens to rat them out to Dekim, he is shot and killed. A nameless mercenary, one of the mechanics working on the Heavy Arms, volunteers to take Trowa's place and assume his name. (Source: Endless Waltz, Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero)  
  
Aboard a Sweeper Group ship, Duo Maxwell decides he can't stomach Operation Meteor's genocidal blueprint. He attempts to blow up the Gundam Deathscythe and thus derail the operation, but finds that Professor G has defused his bombs. Professor G urges Duo to steal the Deathscythe, telling him to go to Earth and there join forces with Howard. (Source: Endless Waltz, Endless Waltz novelization)  
  
At the L4 colony cluster, Quatre Raberba Winner and Instructor H have completed the construction of the Gundam Sandrock. As the final instructions for Operation Meteor arrive, Instructor H smashes the display and tells Quatre to do as his own conscience dictates. (Source: Endless Waltz, Endless Waltz novelization)  
  
At L5's A0206 colony, Chang Wufei likewise rebels. Realizing that Ron Shirin plans to drop the ramshackle colony as part of the operation, and disapproving of the planned mass destruction, he takes off for Earth with the Shenlong Gundam to fight for justice. (Source: Endless Waltz, Endless Waltz novelization)  
  
On April 7, "Operation Meteor" begins - apparently ahead of schedule. Five Gundams descend to Earth and begin attacking Alliance military bases and factories. Their goal is to cripple the secret society OZ  
  
.  
  
On May 19, the Gundams attack an Alliance meeting at the New Edwards base. The Alliance's military leaders, who had that very day decided to begin disarmament and make peace with the colonies, are killed. OZ then discards its Specials cover and launches "Operation Daybreak", overwhelming the Alliance's terrestrial forces and seizing control of Earth.  
  
In September, Treize resigns as leader of OZ under pressure from the Romefeller Foundation. OZ splits into Romefeller and Treize factions. The Foundation launches "Operation Nova," dropping mass quantities of mobile dolls to Earth to eliminate the Treize faction and any other resistance.  
  
On December 24, the Eve Wars begin. White Fang (a movement fighting for the independence of the space colonies, led by Quinze and the erstwhile Zechs Merquise) and the World Nation (the Romefeller Foundation's world government, now led by Treize Khushrenada) begin a massive space battle. Treize is killed in battle, and the World Nation surrenders. White Fang's last gambit, an attempt to drop the space fortress Libra on Earth, is foiled and Zechs disapears. Representatives of the space colonies make peace with the World Nation, and the Earth Sphere Unified Nation is established.  
  
AC 196 Terrorists blow up a conference at which delegates of all the space colonies have gathered. The terrorists turn out to be remnants of the White Fang resistance group, led by a man named Sogran. Our heroes discover that Sogran is sponsored by a Romefeller Foundation subsidiary, with the ultimate aim of stirring up another war so that there will be a market for its military hardware. Sogran and his backers are exposed, and their followers turn on them. (Source: Blind Target)  
  
On December 25, at the L3 colony cluster, the space colony X-18999 declares war against the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. Its leader is Mariemeia Barton, who declares that she is the daughter of Treize Khushrenada and rightful ruler of the world. Quietly backing her is Dekim Barton, who plans to give his original Operation Meteor another try... (Source: Endless Waltz) 


End file.
